This invention is concerned generally with brake systems for automotive vehicles of the type including a dual brake master cylinder connected with two independent fluid lines and more particularly with fluid pressure control devices for such brake systems which include a brake failure alarm.
In one form of conventional brake systems of the type described, the fluid lines, extending from the respective outlet ports of the dual brake master cylinder, are connected to the brake chambers at respective pairs of front and rear wheels positioned on diagonal lines of the vehicle.
In another form, the front wheel brakes are each provided with two fluid chambers respectively connected with the fluid lines, which in turn are connected to the respective rear wheel brakes.